Epilogues
by NonameJane
Summary: Little character tales, after the end of RK manga but before the 2nd OAV. Repost, fixed errors.


Epilogues

By NonameJane

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Summary-Little character tales, after the end of RK manga but before the 2nd OAV.

Part One- Kenshin and Kaoru: The Promise of a Family

Sunshine poured in through open doors, a shallow, hushedbreeze tickling the cheeks of everything in its wake. The beauty and serenity of the moment was etched into the faces of all who witnessed this peace. A rare feeling of euphoria washed over them like a gentle wave from the sea.

Kenshin sat himself next to his wife on the porch. He lowered himself without a sound, a minute smile gracing his lips at the sight before him. The indigo eyes returned to the clear sky, devoid of any wisps of gray or white. A perfect clarity.

" Kenshin..." Kaoru stirred from her sleep, meeting the violet eyes of her husband. She moved to sit up, but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder halting any further movement. She looked up at him quizically.

" Shh..," He cooed, " He's sleeping."

Kaoru smiled tenderly at the bundle cradled in her arms. So young, so innocent, he held a purity that had yet to be corrupted; one both father and mother wanted to preserve.

She adjusted Kenji more comfortably in her lap, staring at him intently. The resemblance between he and his father was uncanny: she couldn't ask for anything more.

The silence between them wasn't unwelcome. Birds chirped along with the song of afternoon crickets, the breeze rustling the leaves in treetops. The sounds blurred together collectively to a simple hum in one's ears.Kaoru closed her eyes, just basking in the surroundings.

" For the first time," Kenshin started, waking his wife from her dazed state. She opened her eyes hazily and waited for him to continue. " I have felt a peace I have never known before. An unfamiliar feeling among the chaos." He paused again, almost unsure of his own words. Kaoru looked into his eyes, as reassurance for him to continue.

Kenshin stood and took a few steps forward, placing his back to his wife and son. His red hair looked like fire, ignited by the sunshine. He turned his head to the side to meet Kaoru's glance.

" Kenshin..." Kaoru trailed off, unsure of his next words. Kenji stirred in his sleep, but did not wake.

" I have killed more people than I could ever hope to count. When I was the Battousai, that was my reality. To kill or be killed, all for the ideals of a new government that I'd never thought I'd live to see. That was all I saw for myself, my past, my present, and my future."

His tone turned sad, almost mournful. The violet, gentle, eyes she was so accustomed to darkened in anguish. It was as if he was replaying everything he had done previous in his mind. A frown was distinct on his lips.

His eyes opened in surprise, feeling a soft, fleeting caress on his cheek. Kaoru had laid their son on the wood of the porch, reaching a hand out to comfort her husband.

She wanted to make all the sorrow disappear with her touch, to quell any melancholy, somberfeelings going array in his heart. To heal any pain he felt and ease all turmoil. She just didn't know if she was doing the right thing...

Kaoru gasped in surprise when she felt him clutch her hand on his cheek with his own.

" But now..." He began once more.

" But now, Kenshin?"

"I'm sure of my place, of myself. Where I belong."

Kenshin lowered both their hands off his face and held both of them at his side, tightly for a short moment. He released her hand from his own and took a few steps forward to seat himself next to his sleeping son.

Kaoru stared at him in an innate sort of curiosity, then placed herself next to his sideon the porch.

" And you've found it, Kenshin?"

He nodded his head, reaching out to smooth the hair on his child's head.

" It's here."

AN- I got rid of some errors. A repost, in case anyone noticed These will vary from character(s) to characer(s.) Hope it was decent, and that a just didn't waste a moment of your time. Hehe, we'll see!


End file.
